One Life to Live: A New Start
by jjsuperdragon
Summary: Takes place September 2005, alot of stuff have taken place between the current storyline and my story. It is just like watching the show and it has alot of twist and turns. You will be surprised on how i will take this show into a New Start.
1. September 2005: Monday

_One Life to live does not belong to me, neither do the characters. Original characters were created by the members of the One Life to Live Forum thread "If you could play a character on OLTL". Only one or two characters belong to me but they won't be featured until later on in the story. Later on in this fanfic it will crossover with General Hospital, so I guess you can say this a OLTL/GH crossover._

One Life to Live: My Way

1. Monday

The morning rays hit Viki as she is siting in Lianfair reading The Sun's front page. **"_Lianview Hospital Shrink Doesn't Measure up_**", Viki reads on and gasp in aww as she reads her half brothers article on her Daughter Jessica's therapist. Jessica barges through the living where Viki is and says "I see u reading it already" and Viki replies " yes and I'm surprise u didn't tell me he wasn't helping dear." Jessica sit's next to her mother and explains " I didn't want u to worry about how I was dealing with Dr Jamison" viki interrupts " well now I know and I'm going to the hospital to deal with Dr Jamison before he tries to confront Todd"

At The Sun office. Dr Jamison charges through Todd office while Todd just sits calmly at his desk. He yells " How could u do this to me after" Todd calmly interrupts " after what... u helping my niece please u couldn't control Tess I witnessed that and now everyone else knows"

Opening

Adrianna and her school friends are walking toward Angel Square. They are chatting until one of adrianna friends see a girl dressed in very old and dirty clothes. " Oh my god look at that" says one of the girls and she points at the lonely caucasian teen. One of the girls says "I can only imagine when was the last time she took a bath", the girls walk away laughin while adrianna stays and replies " I see y'all later my mom wants me home early today". Adrianna walks over to the girl and the girl replies "What.. wanna savior the last dis for yourself " adrianna tries to explain "those are just some girls from school who are girlfriends of my boyfriend friends I never really liked them anyway". Adrianna tries to touch the girl to see if she is okay but the girl pulls away and says " Leave me alone you don't know me you know anything about me so leave", Adrianna is stunned.

At The Sun office, Todd and Dr, Jamison are face to face. Dr. Jamison explains desperately to Todd " I did everything I could possible do to help your niece Ms. Buchanan but-" " but nothing, you can't handle my niece and now you won't be able to supposedly help others. Now if you excuse me leave my office" Todd interrupts as he smiles at the doctor. Dr Jamison begins to leave but Todd begins to explain "or you can listen to my offer"

While at Capricorn RJ is siting down waiting for a guest of his. Antonio comes in and walks over to RJ and asks " Well... who are you meeting at a time like this in my club". RJ answers reluctantly " Now you listen to me Vega, you may own my club but you certainly don't own me and this little stunt you pulled is not going to help you get Jamie." RJ smiles and explains " So I advise you to leave and let me wait for my guest in peace". Antoniochuckles and replies " Alright RJ I'll leave you to your meeting, but remember the custody trial is in less than a month, now who do you think they will give Jamie to now, a jobless ex-con with connections to the mob, or a aspiring lawyer who is also a club owner with a substantial amount of cash to support Jamie, and by the way is her father". RJ tries to reply but Antonio interrupts and says " No you said you wanted meleave RJ but I'll let you think about what I said". Antonio walks away with huge grin on his face as he walks away and RJ looks not only frustrated but pissed as well.

Viki and Jessica reach the hospital and Jessica explains " Please mom I don't want to stress you even more... can't we handle this later for your sake". Viki turns around and smiles at Jessica and replies " Oh Jessica, we have been through so much, from you finally telling me about your problem to our promise to be honest and help each other, and I'm going to keep that promise" they hug and continue until they bump into Paige. "Mrs Davidson, Ms. Buchanan" she says, " I'm presuming you read The Sun". Viki nods and replies " Yes and I want explanation for my daughter's treatment" Paige quickly explains " Well we are further investigating the accusation made by your half brother Mr. Manning... but we must hear the side of Dr. Jamison before we address the hospital board". Jessica steps and says " So where is Dr. Jamison?" Paige stares at them blankly.

Dr Jamison begins to return to Todd's desk and ask " What do you want Mr. Manning". Todd sit backs at his desk and explains " Well I'm sure you are aware of my situation with Margaret Cochran" Jamison replies " Yeah she returned and tried to pass off a stolen infant as your own, I followed up on her I believe she is a obsessive sociopathic patient with schizophrenic tendencies". Todd sat up and replied " Perfect" Todd chuckled " I see you did your homework, this just makes it a whole lot easier" Todd smiled

At Angel Square Adrianna backs up from the girl and replies "I'm sorry I was just checking if you were okay". The girl stands up and says " I'm fine just ... just get it over with it already". Adrianna looked confused and asked " What do you mean?", the girl replies back " I make fun of me, judge me, like other people do". Adrianna stepped closer and explained " I can't judge you if I don't even know your name... well my name is Adrianna Santi Cramer and yours", the girl pauses and finally replies " Jaden Davis but my friends call me Jade... If I had any friends that is". "Well Jade you just got yourself a friend now"

Antonio watches from a distance to see what RJ is up to. " You can give your self a headache worrying about what RJ is up to trust me I know" Evangelin explains as she sits next to Antonio at the Bar. She asks the bartender for a drink and receives and , she then says " Antonio, we need to get prepared for the custody trial which is in less than a month". Antonio looks at her and replies " I got nothing to worry about, RJ has lost his leverage over me and now I have everything he had plus more, I feel the judge already ruling in my favor."

Paige finally begins to answer " Unfortunately we don't know the whereabouts of Dr. Jamison, but when we do we will inform all members of the hospital board". Jessica tries to reply but her mother interrupts and says " Well thank you Dr. Miller please keep us updated on the situation ", Jessica is stunned as Paige walked away and then she asked " Mom how come you didn't tell him that he might have seen Todd at The Sun ". Viki turns to her daughter and replies " Well I'm hoping that Todd will do the right thing and send him right back to the hospital and not put himself into more danger ", Viki and Jessica walk out the hospital.

Dr. Jamison is confused and asked " What does Margret Cochran have to do with me?". Todd smiled and said " Well unfortunately Margret is being sent back to St. Ann and they need a doctor to replace the last one", as Todd finishes his sentence a beep comes in from his phone. He presses the button and his secretary says " Mr. Manning your sister says she is on her way" Todd replies back " Okay inform me of her arrival as soon as she gets here". Dr. Jamison, who doesn't know who his sister is continues with his questioning of Todd, " So let me guess you want me to be Margrets new doctor.". Todd claps and replies " Bingo and thats not all I want you to make sure that psychopathic bitch doesn't get released from St. Ann unless it's in a body bag."

At Capricorn a attractive Caucasian brunette woman strolls into the club and sits at RJ table. RJ is stunned but amused at the woman and asked " And who might you be?", the woman sits a little closer and replies " Bobbie Banks , I was told by my employer to meet a black man with dreads but I didn't know he was going to be so handsome.". RJ chuckled and replied " Well I thought Bobbie Banks was man, not a attractive woman like yourself." Bobbie leaned forward as if she was going to kiss RJ and says " Well looks like we both thought wrong... but where is our last guest."

At the secretary desks at The Sun, Viki and Jessica walk up to the desk and Viki ask " Can you inform Todd that I'm here please.", the secretary picks up the phone and replies " At once Ms. Davidson, but he is meeting so it will take a while.". In Todd office Dr. Jamison finally answers " Okay... I'll agree to your proposal... but how are going to get me out of the trouble you put me in", Todd chuckled as his phone beeped and he replies " Don't worry about that I got that covered". Todd answers his phone and his secretary explains " Mr. Manning, Ms. Davidson is here", Todd replied " Okay bring her up in about 2 min". Dr. Jamison was stunned and said " I should be going and thanks for the offer Mr. Manning", Todd nodded and leaned back at his desk as Dr. Jamison left. Viki and Jessica come in shocked to have seen Dr. Jamison across the hall and Viki asks " Todd what are you up to", Todd looks at his sister and niece with a calm grin on his face.

At the Palace a beautiful blonde woman walks to the front desk and drops her bags. The woman says " I have a reservation for Lorena Devaraux"

STAY TUNED TO A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OLTL: MY WAY

On thenext chapter of OLTL: My Way

At The Sun Viki explains " Todd, you still haven't learned that revenge is not the answer"

Dorian opens the door of La Bulea and she is surprised to see Adrianna and Jaden

Lorena visits Victor Lords tomb and says " Well we finally meet Mr. Victor Lord"

At Capricorn RJ talks to hidden figure and ask " Well it's about time you arrived"


	2. September 2005: Tuesday

_I'm sorry for the long wait for the next chapter i had no internet for a while. One Life to live does not belong to me, neither do the characters. Original characters were created by the members of the One Life to Live Forum thread "If you could play a character on OLTL". Only one or two characters belong to me but they won't be featured until later on in the story. Later on in this fanfic it will crossover with General Hospital, so I guess you can say this a OLTL/GH crossover._

One Life To Live: A New Start

2. Tuesday

Adrianna and the teen girl Jaden are face to face as Jaden thinks about the what Adrianna had told her, "A friend" she thought "I haven't had one of those since ... " she snaps out of it and asks " What is the catch". Adrianna replied " No catch, I just think we could be good friends, and to start I'm inviting to my house", Jaden looked at her like she was crazy but in her mind she was relieved to have found a new friend, her andadrianna left Angel square.

Viki and Jessica await Todd's response to Dr. Jamison being in Todd office, " Viki you have nothing to worry about everything is just fine" Todd explains. Viki began to step toward Todd's desk and replies " Todd we saw Dr. Jamison outside your office now please tell me your not getting into trouble again.", Todd got up from his desk and began trying to escort his sister and niece out the door while saying " Viki like I told you before everythingis okayI got everything under control.". Viki stopped him form escorting them and explained " No Todd everything is not okay,I known youfor along time andI know when you are up to something." " I just don't get it Todd, you still haven't learned that revenge is not the answer". Todd stared at Viki in surprise and replied " Well Viki I decided to let the Legal system take of Margret for me so if you excuse me I got a meeting to go to". Jessica replied back " Todd we love you and we just don't want to see you hurt or anyone else", Viki nodded and as they went through the door Viki asked " Todd promise me you won't try to hurt Margret in anyway".

Opening

At Victor Lord's Tomb, the women now identified as Lorena Devaraux is entering the tomb. As she reads Victor's tomb she says " Well we finally meet, Mr Victor Lord,... I always wanted to meet you ever since you took what was dear from my life.". She paces and explains " I waited for years and now I have found what was once taken from meby you.",she grins and leaves the tomb.

Todd smiled and replied " Viki you have my word I won't hurt Margret in anyway, now please I love you both but I have a important meeting", they all said their goodbyes and Todd dashed to his desk and called his secretary " Hey, I'm going out for a whilehold all my calls untilI get back and if a Dr. Jamison call connect him to mycell". Todd got his jacket and left his office to go to a place unknown.

At La Bulea Dorian is in her living room with David as she reads The Sun and David goes over some Craze stuff. Dorianexplains" Todd Manning strikes again as he makes someone else's life miserable, I swear he is a curse to this town ever since he arrived.", David replies back " If I remember correctly wasn't it you that gave him The Sun in the first place which is giving him the power to wreck people lives". Dorian wined and said " David... I had no choice I mean he flashing Lord money around like it was nothing", David comments " Lord money that should have been have mine if wasn't for Tina". The door bell rang and Dorian got up and replied " Indeed it did and you had a very nice performance as the Lord heir", she laughed and opened the door to see her daughter Adrianna and a unknown teen at her door step.

At Capricorn RJ and Bobbie are waiting impatiently when all of a sudden a figure steps in front of RJ and RJ says " Well it's about time you arrived... Manning". Todd sits and replies " Well had to handel some business at the office plus I figure you make nice with Bobbie here", RJ explains " Yes we got to know each other but over all we want to get down to business". Todd smiled and replied " Fine lets skip straight to point of this evening...Vengence"

Near the bar at Capricorn Antonio and Evangeline just finished up preping for the trial, Evangeline ask " I readThe Sun today and I was wondering how was Jessica?". Antonio took a sip of his drink and replied " Well she was at her mother's I'll call her onceI'm done finishing up some lose ends here", he looks towards RJ direction. Evangeline says " You mean check what RJ planning ... with Todd Manning no less... I advise you to stay high alert cause those two are enough trouble by themselves.", Antonio replies " Yeah I know, but maybe I can use this to my advantage.". Evangeline smiles and explains " Well good luck and be careful I'll see you next week for another prep.", she leaves and Antonio contiunes to watch RJ and his guest.

Adrianna explains " I'm sorry mom I forgot mykeys", but Dorian is more paying attention to the teen girl, Adrianna says " Oh...Mom this Jaden Davis, Jaden this ismy mom Dorian Lord Cramer.". Jaden nodds her head and Dorian is stunned at the site of this teen who appears homeless, Dorian replies " How do you do ", Jaden doesn't respond. Dorian says " Well come in both of you", Dorianopens the door wider and the two teens enter the house. Dorian takes Adrianna to the side and ask "Honey..um.. where exactly did you find ...um" "Jaden" Adrianna answers and Dorian replies " Yes, Jaden... where did she did come from?". Adrianna looks at her with amazement and answers " Angel Sqaure... and what does it matter she is myfriend", Dorian looks over towardJaden and back to Adrianna and says " Well ... she appears to be...of lower class... and I'm justsaying you beingof high class she could be after are money.". Adrianna looks at her mother with almost a digustful face and explains " Why?... becuase that what you did to Mrs. Davidsonand herfather.", Dorian sobs and says "Well thats not fair". Adrianna quickly responds " No.. whats not fair is judging people by their appearance... you do that with her and with anybody with the last name Buchanan or Manning", Dorian looks at her daughter with amazement.

Lorena walks to the secretary desk at The Sun and asks " Hello I'm looking for Todd Manning is he in", the secretary replies " No I'm sorry he left for an important meeting can I leave a message". Lorena thinks and says " Thats ok but can I wait by his office please", off course the secretary replies " Nope I'm sorry thats not allowed I'll have to tell you to leave Miss.". Lorena thinks real hard, smiles and replies " Well... How would you like to be a rich and famous young lady.", the secretry smiles.

Todd finally recieves his drink and begins to sip it, he explains " So Bobbie did you do as I paid for.", Bobbie grins and replies " Yes, I have traced the Santi money and have proof of it being the product of illegal actions.". RJ quickly responds " So this will prove to the Bank and the Judge that Vega is using illegal mob money", Todd answers " Exactly, but this information will only be given to you until what I want is done". RJ asks " And what is it that you want Manning", Todd sips his drink again and replies " I need you to sell a child on the black market and put her as far away from Lianview as possible.", RJ is very confused at Todd's request.

Stay Tuned for a Preview of the next chapter of OLTL: A New Start

On the Next Chapter of OLTL: A New Start

At La Bulea Adrianna asks "Jaden what happen to your parents"

At the hospital Piage explains "Jessica this is your new therapist, Dr. Jeff Martin"

At the police station Michael says " John I thought you should know Ella iscoming here"

Antonio and Rex are in a alley and Antonio says " You need to find out what RJ is up to"


	3. September 2005: Wednesday

_One Life to live does not belong to me, neither do the characters. Original characters were created by the members of the One Life to Live Forum thread "If you could play a character on OLTL" (Though the character Dr. Jeff Martin is not my character he is not or ever will be related to the AMC character Dr. Jeff Martin or any other Martins). Only one or two characters belong to me but they won't be featured until later on in the story. Later on in this fanfic it will crossover with General Hospital, so I guess you can say this a OLTL/GH crossover._

One Life to Live: A New Start

3. Wednesday

Lianview Police Department is busy and John McBaine walks over to a uniformed cop and asks " I need that forensic report for the Thompson robbery case ASAP" the officer nodds and goes toward the record room. John seems frustrated and then his little brother Michael comes in and Michael says " John I need for a sec are you doing something important", John looks at his brother and replies " Naw, Bo is just sticking with minor cases til he feels I'm okay to take on homicide again". The two brothers walk outside and Michael asks " First of all are you okay, I mean when you and Evangeline returned back after busting Hayes and Nick you two been extremely distance", John drifts into a flashback of when Evangeline caught John visting the Cristian imposter who she finds outs is the real Cristian and she explains " I cannot believe you would keep something secret like this and to probably boast your ego because as long as Natalie thought Cristian was dead she will want you". John drifts back and faces his brother replying " I just want to move on from both Natalie and Evangeline", Michael looks happy and explains "I'm glad you have that attitude John"

RJ is in amazement at the request that Todd wanted from him and repeated him " You want me to sell a child on the Black market, Manning I knew you were crazy but this is alittle to wrong for my taste.". Todd drinks his drink and replies " Well make it ur taste cause thats the only way youare getting the information on Antonio Vega.", RJ thinks and asks" Speaking of that why is it now you want to expose Vega as a crimanl more than ever I mean I know you don't like him but I thought you tolerated him cause of Jessica Buchanan". Todd drifted back to when he saw Antonio and Layla Williamson making love in Capricorn in the morning of August, Todd drifts back and replies " That bastard doesn't deserve my niece Jessica and now she is going to see him for the piece of garbage he is, know are you going to take the info or not.

Opening

Jessica is at the hospital where she meets Dr Paige Miller and asks " Dr. Miller you called me back over here does that mean you found Dr. Jamison". Paige replies " No but we are still awaiting his arrival, but we of the board feel what ever the outcome you need a new doctor so...", Paige signals a medium height but musclar build caucasian male doctor comes along and smiles at Jessica and Jessica smiles back. Paige explains " Jessica this is your new Therapist, Dr. Jeff Martin... Dr. Martin this is the patient I told you about Ms. Jessica Buchanan," Dr. Jeff and Jessica shook hands and he said " It's nice meeting you and I hope I can help with your current situation." and Jessica replied " Same here"

As it reached evening time Rex walks into Capricorn and runs into Antonio and Rex says " Hey this better be real important cause I got a club to open", Antonio quickly replies " It's about RJ" and Rex face lights up and says " Well then that changes everything". Rex and Antonio exit through the backalley, Rex asks " Okay what is he up to this time", Antonio replied " Well thats what I need you for, You need to find out what Rj is up to"

Jaden is in Adrianna's room while Adrianne is still arguing with her mother Dorian, Jaden's face is amazed at all the stuff that Adrianna has but at the same time jealously kicks in as she starts to head to the door. Adrianna storms through the dooragitated " ughh... that woman just... makes me sick sometimes...", Adrianna see's Jaden and feels that she has upset her. Adrianna walks up to Jaden andexplains " I'm sorry ifI upset youit's just my mother being a mother you know how they get...", Jaden gets really depress and replies " Yeah well your lucky you have a mother who cares about you". Adriannaquickly responds " Oh... I'm didn't know... but I bet your dad...", Jaden sinks into a even depper depression and Adrianna explains " I'm really sorry I didn't mean to talk bad about my mother when youdon't have... anyone...". Jaden sits on the bed and says "It's okay it been awhile since I talked about my parents", Adrianna sits on the bed as well and asks " Jaden what happen to your parents?".

At RJ guest table Bobbie explains " Listen boys we all have are agenda's okay there is no doubt about that so why don't we just agree toour terms so we can goour sorta... seperated lives", Todd chuckles and replies " Fine so we do all agree on the terms ofour alliance". RJ face is of frustration but he says " Alright give me a picture, name and location of the child", Todd digs in his pocket and gives a piece of paper to RJ and says " I never thought I actually say this to you RJ but thank you". RJ looks at Todd with hate, gets up and replies " I never thought I would sell my soul to Todd Manning but business is business... good day to you Miss Banks", RJ leaves as well as Todd and Bobbie is left alone looking at the check that Todd paid her.

At the police station John is getting annoyed at his brother and asks " Okay Mikey what do you want?", Michael looks happy and replies " Well.. John I thought you shouldknow that Ella is coming here". John is surprised at this announcement and asked " Ella..our Daniella from across thestreet...Daniella Hicks?", Michael nodds and explains " Yea..Mom said she stopped by our house and that sinceThe Banner is hiring she is heading here... heyI remember when we were teens and..." John interrupts and says " It doesn't matterI'm notgoing to fall for your plan Mikey know if you excuse me I have crimnals to deal with not old neighbors.". John walks away and Michael walks away mad at John for not listening to him.

Jaden begins to tell her tale " They were my adoptive parents and I was at school when I got the call that... they had been ... in a car accident... after the accident since I was 18 they didn't bother putting me in a new family... so i used the money to move to lianview and start over bad part is I had no home or that much money.", as Jaden' tears flow down Adrianna replies " I'm so sorry about your parents, I can't imagine losing Dorian so young and becomingindependent like that.". Jaden wips her eyes and says " well you learn to be stronger when you are out on the streets.", Adrianna springs off the bed and explains " Well thats settlesit you are going to live with us.", Jaden looks at Adrianna like she is out of her mind.

Paige bepper goes off and says " well I got to go it seems a board member wants me, I'm guessing Dr. Jamison has arrived, Jessica can you please inform Mrs. Davidson that she will be needed soon.", Jessica nodds and replies " Of course and you will keep me posted as well Dr. Miller?". Paige explains " I'll see but it may be a possiblity that this will be kept between board members, but I'll try.", Paige walks away and Dr. Jeff Martin explains "Well If it's okay with you can we start are session so I can get acquaited with your case and maybe you too". Jessica smiles and replies " I have no problem with it... lead the way Dr. Martin.", they walk in a ofice and the door closes.

John sits at his desk looking at papers and he drifts back to his teenage years and thinks about him and a young hispanic girl hanging out. He then remembers her father and how strict he was about her going out, he also thinks about him sneaking her out of the house . Then he remembers when she moved away and he drifts back to the present back to filing papers.

Rex looks at Antonio and replies " Hey I'll do my best but you got nothing to worry about aslong as you got that guy watching RJ he'll do something and you will know about it.", Antonio explains " Yea well it looks like he doing business with Todd Manning meaning it's somethingbig and I don't need surprises this close to the custody trial". Reex looks at his watch andsays "Hey since I'm starting to get use to thishero Rex I should start charging..", Antonio begins to say something but Rex quickly replies " But since it's going to be stickin it to RJ... I'lldoit... no charge.". Antonio smiles andsays " Well I appreicate it... you should get back to UltraVioletI'll call you in a couple of daysto see what you found out okay.", Rex nodds andrushes off.

Todd walks toward his office and his secretary gets up and says " Sir... Um a lady is in your office .. shesaid she knew you from way back so...". Todd angrily shouts " So you let her in", Todd storms through his office andlooks at the back of his chair with someone in it. Todd clamly asks " Who ever you are I want you out of my office before I call the cops and know that I ahev close relation to the police comissioner.",the chair turns aroundand Todd is shocked and Lorena says " Is that how yougreet the woman whochange your diapers when mom and daddidn't want to?". Todd smirked and chuckled looking at this womanin amazement and shock as he says "Well if isn't mycon of a sister... Lorena what are you doing here?

STAY TUNE FOR A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER OFOLTL: A NEW SART

ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OLTL: A NEW START

At the Banner Kevin is at his desk interviewing a woman " Tell me why I should hire you"

A mysteriousteenhas John Mcbains wallet in his possesion

Adrianna explains to Jaden " Together I'm sure we can get my mom to let you stay"

Lorena argues with Todd " Just because you founda new family doesn't make you different you are stillTodd Manning son of PeterManning the drunk dead beat dad."

Blair walks into the office and asks Todd " Todd... what did I really walk into?"


End file.
